If I ever leave this world
by Elliebunk
Summary: After becoming friends with Dawn, Peter Petrelli picks up a new power....and now he, Dawn and Spike find themself on an Island where nothing is what you'd expect. heroes, btvs, lost Xover


**Disclaimer: Okay…so Joss owns this bunch and Tim gets these ones, and Damon and JJ have these ones I think…**

**- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Dawn picked herself up off the ground and looked around in horror at her surroundings. She was surrounded by trees. Yea, not the scariest place on earth, but when you had been standing in your apartment in New York seconds before, trees were not something you wanted to see. Dawn heard a groan and looked down to see her friend Peter waking up. Next to him lay Spike, still unconscious. It took Dawn a second to add sun plus vampire together, but then she remembered.

"Spike!" She cried rushing over to cover him. "Peter, give me your coat, he's gonna burn!"

Peter groggily stood up and attempted to remove his coat as Spike began to stir. Dawn was so intent on getting him in the shade that she didn't even notice that he hadn't once screamed out in pain.

"Dawn, he's not burning." Peter told her, pointing at Spike's hand, which lay right in a patch of sun. Dawn looked at him, confused. "But…"

Spike grimaced as he rubbed a sore spot on the back of his head, before he opened his eyes. Once he saw that it was daylight, he let out a yell and stumbled to his feet, trying to hide under his coat.

"Spike, Spike! You're not on fire." Dawn informed him, trying to get him to calm down. Spike stopped and stuck his hand out. He let the coat fall off his head and stared at it in wonderment.

"Bit…where are we?" he asked. Dawn wrapped her arms around herself and tried not to cry.

"It's me, isn't it? I opened a portal or something; it's the only way this could've happened."

"Listen pet, this isn't your fault. An' even if it was, I don't mind it; this is the first time I've been in the sun in…what, over a century? It's a helluva lot better than sittin' at home with the telly like we were doing."

She calmed down a bit as she watched Spike bask in the sun. Well, at least someone here was happy. She turned to Peter. " I'm so sorry this happened. I-I don't even remember cutting myself or anything. I have no idea why this happened."

Spike looked at her, a thought striking him. "You _didn't _cut yourself, pet. I would've smelled it, an' I didn't. The only person who got cut was you're Emo boy there- playing Naked Chef in the kitchen, remember? Sliced his finger open good an' proper."

Dawn looked at Peter, a number of emotions crossing her face. "I don't understand. Did I get stronger or something? Can I control other people's blood now?"

Peter shook his head, not able to look at her. "It's not you. It's not your fault."

Spike tilted his head, studying him. "Seems to me there's more to the boy than he lets on."

"I didn't know how to tell you." He replied.

Dawn wanted to hit him. He always had to be so mysterious. "Tell me what? What's going on?"

Peter sighed in frustration. "I don't know! A few months ago, I began to…borrow people's abilities. If someone could do anything unusual, I could do it if I was around them. I don't get it, I don't know why it's happening, but I can't control it. When I cut myself, I must've been around you enough that I had your power, okay? This is my fault, you had nothing to do with it Dawn, okay? I'm sorry." Peter spilled. He looked away again. He'd seen the weirded- out look on enough faces, even on people who had abilities, to know what it would look like on hers. He didn't need to see.

Dawn took a breath, absorbing it all. "Well…now we know how we're here. Now lets find out where here is. Maybe we can find a way back home that won't accidentally land us in some alternate dimension or something." She turned and headed towards an opening in the trees, Spike behind her. Peter just watched them walk, not understanding.

"Why aren't you upset?" He asked her. Dawn stopped and shrugged.

"I guess that when you've seen as many weird things as I have, someone who can absorb powers and doesn't want to kill you is a good thing. I'm not going to be mad or scared, because I know you, and I know that you'd never hurt us. What do I have to be upset about?" peter shook his head, amazed. She really was something special.

The three had walked about fifty yards when Spike stopped. "Y' hear that?" He asked. They all stopped and listened, hearing nothing. They continued on their way and made it about eight more feet when something fell on Spike. Dawn and Peter watched as a girl wrestled with Spike on the ground, finally gaining the upper hand when she held a knife at his throat.

"Who are you?" She asked, pressing the knife down harder. Dawn moved towards them and the woman cut into him. "Come any closer and I'll kill him. Now, who are you?" she asked again.

"I-I'm Dawn. This is Peter and the guy you're on is Spike. Where are we?" Dawn replied nervously.

The woman seemed put off by Dawn's question and it was enough for Spike to free himself and turn the knife on her. With their positions switched, Spike noticed how small she seemed. How'd she get a hold of him? "Now then, pet; this is more like it. Where are we?" He asked, holding the knife to her.

"You _know_ where you are, you bastard. Stop playing games." She gasped.

"Well, lets pretend that I don't. Now, _where are we?_" He asked again, more forcefully. Dawn stepped forward, seeing the woman's scared face.

"Spike, quit with the knife, okay? I think she thinks we're someone else." Dawn looked at their prisoner. "Who do you think we are?" She asked

"Uncertainty entered the woman's eyes. "The Others. I know you are; you're the only one's on this Island besides us."

Peter raised his eyebrows. "The Others? Is this like some kind of Lord of the Flies thing?"

"No, this is more like a campy B horror movie, and you're the bad guys."

Spike scoffed. "God, why does everyone always assume I'm still bad? It's the coat, is it? Well, they shouldn't stereotype so much, that's-"

"-Spike, shut up and let go of her." Dawn turned back to the woman. "What's your name? Why are you here?" She asked.

She hesitated before speaking. "Kate. About two months ago, our plane crashed here." She told them, not willing to give any more information than she had to.

"And the Others? How'd they get here? Were they with you?"

"You guys were already here. I don't know were you came from."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Listen luv, we've told you a hundred times that we're not The Others, so just drop it, alright?"

Kate folded her arms and glared at him. "Okay, so if you're not Others, than how'd you get here?"

There was an uncomfortable silence as the group thought of a way to explain they're appearance. Finally Peter took the lead.

"Well…you're never gonna believe this."

"I've seen a lot of things I don't believe. Try me."

He nodded. "Right. Well…we kinda…fell through a…portal."

"A portal?"

He nodded again. "Yeah."

Kate turned and looked at the three of them, her face blank. " From where?"

"New York." Dawn spoke up. This was a bad idea.

"So, you fell through a portal in New York and ended up I _here /I _?"

Spike tried to make things a little better. "Well, y'see pet, is sounds a lot worse when y'say it out loud."

Kate stood there a moment, thinking. Then before they could stop her she took off running.

Dawn and Peter took off after her, and Spike took a moment to imagine beating Peter the death for being such an idiot. Then he looked in the direction they had run in and prepared for the hunt.

"Bloody hell."


End file.
